<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll tell the stars about you by Moonsmagic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943904">I'll tell the stars about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsmagic/pseuds/Moonsmagic'>Moonsmagic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Hogwarts, Hunger Games, Inspired by The Hunger Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsmagic/pseuds/Moonsmagic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the hunger games characters would go at Hogwarts?<br/> Would they be friends or enemies just because of their houses?</p><p>a fanfiction that show us what i think would happen if the hunger games characters would go at hogwarts or would live at the harry potter universe in general<br/>it's not the most accurate fic but i thought it would be fan to write about it<br/>will try to uptade as much as possible<br/>posted on wattpad too🧡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen &amp; Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll tell the stars about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all!! I just wanted to thank you for reading my first fanfiction here and that i created a playlist on Spotify based on the vibes of the fic.<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7D51PfZv54yWGYbbwYQy00si=8weeLz0UTYaGGGo1tN8jFA<br/>Oh and English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Pls leave kudos and comment any ideas for future chapters 🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally the first day for the 6th year at Hogwarts for katniss. She was excited for that. She woke up and saw the clock. It was 7:30 already. In half an hour she had charms! Katniss started getting ready as fast as possible so she could grab some breakfast.</p><p>As she rushed to the great hall she saw the tables were full of people. She headed for the slitherin table were she saw her friends talking and eating</p><p>"Where have you been, brainless" katniss heard Johanna's voice. She was a year older that katniss but they were still friends.</p><p>"I just overslept chill."she answered</p><p>"Then I'm sure that you slept well then" finnick said as he was coming.</p><p>"You slept well too,i can imagine"</p><p>"Not the best not the worst but, oh well.anyways what's your first class?''</p><p>"Charms, what about you?"</p><p>"Potions.''</p><p>"Good luck then!" Johanna said and everyone laughed. It was kinda late so I decided to go to my class so i wouldn't be late.</p><p>When i went to the classroom I only saw a boy from Hufflepuff that i remembered. So i thought it would be a good idea to sit with him.</p><p>"Hey, katniss right?"</p><p>"Umm... Yes and you are peeta, right?</p><p>"Yes, that's me. So you are from slitherin."</p><p>"Yes. It is kinda obvious. And you are from Hufflepuff,if I'm not wrong"</p><p>"Yes,a proud Hufflepuff. Aren't you the slitherin perfect?"</p><p><em>He was making small talk I thought but I don't mind. He is actually really interesting.</em> "Yes , sadly.you are the Hufflepuff perfect, if i remember right?"</p><p>"Yes, that's me again." We had a small moment of silence for some time and most of the students were here. But our professor was still not here. Something i didn't mind about</p><p>'' so umm... Do you wanna go to the library after school to umm... Study together for charms 'cause I'm really bad at it?" He asked me. I was kinda surprised. But he was a really nice guy and i was kinda ok with charms so of course i would say yes.</p><p>"Sure, i would love that!"</p><p>Then the class started so we didn't talk until our meeting later that day. I was low-key excited and i was nervous. I studied before going there and I started walking towards the library. It is not that far away,but since the slitherin dorms are at the dungeons,is about 15 minutes to go at the library.</p><p>I went there and i was looking for peeta until i saw his dirty blond hair and his ocean, blue eyes. I waved at him to see me and when he did he waved back at me.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Hii"</p><p>"I never thought you would come"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I? You are a really nice guy and i would love to get to know you better."</p><p>"If you say so. I mean you are amazing too and it feels weird that you said yes. Gosh I'm so weird"</p><p>"That's ok. Weird is not always bad. Most of the time is good."</p><p>"Thanks,i guess. Anyways back to the studying part..."</p><p><em> I looked at him. After all he was really handsome. I didn't care that he is a Hufflepuff and I am a slitherin. If we were be seen together outside of class we would be considered different and weird. I Didn't really care about that. But i would love to be seen together. With the boy with the dirty blond hair, and the ocean, blue eyes. It would be magical... </em>"Hey, katniss. Katniss. Are you here. Is everything ok? ''</p><p>"Oh ,umm sorry, i was thinking something. Ok what's your question?'' We spent all our evening together. After the charms studying session, we started making fun of other people at the library and then about people we knew. Then we started walking around Hogwarts and talking. At the end we became friends and peeta and i made the promise that he would keep an eye to my little sister, prim, who was sorted at Hufflepuff.</p><p>At the end i went to slitherin's common room pretty late even if it felt like it's only been an hour since i went to the library. At the common room there were only 5 people. Among them there was Johanna. I sat next to her.<br/>
"So... How did your date went like?" She said to me softly<br/>
"What! No it wasn't a date."<br/>
"You sure about that?''<br/>
"I mean yeah i was there. I just helped him with his charms homework."<br/>
'for five hours?"<br/>
"Umm... Yes it was a hard one"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>